The Librarian and the Sharingan Warrior
by deathtolightyagami
Summary: Kakashi has been best friends with Natsumi for years, but when she returns from a mission on the brink of death, he becomes worried...I suck at summaries...read the dang story to find out the details of what happens!


Name: Natsumi Umino

Age: 26

Hair Color: Brown

Hair length: Waist

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Build: Hips are well pronounced, much like her breasts, creating an Hourglass-like figure.

Eye color: Golden

Relatives: Iruka Umino (younger brother)

Random: Wears glasses for reading and writing; is a part-time Librarian and a full-time Jounin; is best friends with Anko Mitarashi and Kakashi Hatake; is a Novelist, much like Jiraiya; loves drawing, singing and dancing.

Birthday: August 4th

"Natsumi-sama, we're almost there! We can't stop now! They'll catch us!" I hear Tenshi Mitarashi, Anko's kid sister, say as I fall to my knees. I grunt in pain as I stand back up and continue to sprint next to her towards my home village, Konohagakure.

I had just rescued Tenshi from the hands of Orochimaru himself and have been running from his henchmen for three and a half days. I was covered from head to toe in my own blood, sweat, dirt and other people's blood from all the fighting on my way back to my home. I had a rather large gash on my stomach and several other cuts and bruises scattered about on my body, some of which were bleeding heavily. As we arrive at the gate, I feel my knees buckle beneath me again, making me collapse to my hands and knees. I glance at Tenshi ad say to her, "Tell the man with spiky, brown hair...at that desk over there...to get help and to...find...Kakashi...Hatake..." As I crumble to the ground and begin to black out, I hear a familiar voice say, "Natsumi! Oh, please don't be dead..."

Kakashi's POV:

I was half-watching my students spar with one another, half-reading my best friends' newest book, when Izumo appeared in a cloud of smoke in front of me.

"Kakashi-san, it's Natsumi-san...she's passed out at the front gate and she's requested for you...I've called for a medical unit, but I don't know if she'll-" I snap my book closed quickly.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, training is over for today..." I say, swiftly standing up and dashing towards the front gate of the village, hoping I'm not too late.

As I arrive, I see Natsumi laying face down on the ground.

"Natsumi! Oh, please don't be dead..." I rush to her side and kneel down beside her before checking her pulse on her neck.

'It's faint, but still there...' I flip her over gently.

"Move, Kakashi!" I look up to see Lady Tsunade running towards me with a medical team behind her with a stretcher. I stand up quickly and step away from Natsumi immediately. I watch as she emits green chakra from her hands and heals Natsumi's bleeding stomach wound.

"Where's Tenshi?" She asks Izumo, who was standing nearby.

"I'm here, Tsunade-sama..." A young girl, possibly around 11 or 12, with calf-length, sky blue hair and grey eyes raises her hand, waving slightly while standing next to Izumo.

"What happened, exactly?"  
"As we left Otogakure, we were ambushed three times on our way here...one man by that goes by the name of Kabuto managed to land quite a few hits on her before retreating...She passed out as soon as we arrived here..."

"I see...Alright, let's get her to the hospital to treat her wounds properly..."

At the Hospital (Nine and a Half Hours later):

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, Tsunade comes out of the surgery ward. I stand up anxiously.

"How is she?" I ask. She looks at me and says, "Well, she lost a lot of chakra and blood, was severely dehydrated, broke four ribs and had a punctured lung, along with quite a few deep cuts scattered about her body, but she'll be fine...she's awake if you wish to see her." I sigh in relief and mutter, "Thank you, Tsunade-sama..."

As I walk into Natsumi's room, I notice that she was smiling tiredly, despite all the wires and bandages on her body. I sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hey..." She says weakly.

"Hey...how're you feeling?"  
"Like a train hit me, backed up and hit me again..." She mutters. I chuckle softly. Silence fills the room.

"you know, you really scared me back there..." I murmur to her, "I don't want to lose another friend...especially you, Natsumi-chan...You're very special to me..." She smiles and places a bandaged hand on top of mine before saying, "Thank you, Kakashi-kun...it means a lot to me that you care about me...I'm happy to have you for a best friend..."

"And I'm glad to have you for a best friend, as well...Alright, I'm going to and get something to eat, so try to get some rest...I'll see you soon..."

"Okay, see you soon..." She closes her honey-colored eyes as I stand up to leave.

Two and a Half Weeks Later (Natsumi's POV):

"Natsumi-niichan!" I look up from my notepad to see Naruto Uzumaki, my brother's favorite former student and my self-proclaimed little brother. I smile and set my notepad and glasses aside before saying, "Hey, Naruto-kun! Did you bring my ramen like I asked?" He grins and holds out a bag with two ramen bowls, one with my name on it and one with his on the sides. They both had a set of chopsticks on top of both of them. He hands me my shrimp ramen and the pair of chopsticks before saying, "I got some for myself with the extra money that was left over...I hope you don't mind..." I smile wider.

"I gave you that much money for a reason, Naruto-kun...I knew you'd want to get some...so anyways, let's eat before it gets cold!" He grins again.  
"Thanks, Niichan!" He plops himself onto the chair next to me and starts to eat at the same time as me.

"This is so much better than the food I've been eating lately...I hate hospital food..." I mutter to Naruto. He laughs slightly.

"Anything's better than hospital food, Niichan..." As we finish our ramen, I see my room's door open to reveal Kakashi holding a pair of tickets.

"Hey, Kakashi-kun!" I say, smiling widely.

"Hey...Naruto, can you give me and Natsumi-sensei some time to talk, alone?" He glances at Naruto when he says 'alone'. Naruto groans and finishes his ramen quickly before walking out the door and closing it behind himself.

"So what's up, Kakashi?" I ask, setting my empty ramen bowl in the garbage bin next to my bed.

"Alright, I've got good news, great news and awesome news...the good news is our favorite band is coming to Konohagakure tonight; the great news is I've got two tickets to see them and you're coming with me-"

"YOU GOT TICKETS TO SEE FIVE FINGER DEATH PUNCH!?" I squeal with extreme happiness, bouncing in my hospital bed. Then I stop immediately, remembering something.

"But... there's a problem...I haven't been discharged yet-" He places a finger over my lips, shushing me.

"That's the awesome news...you're being discharged today after you call the nurse in so you can sign the release forms. I knew that you'd want to change afterwards, so I brought some clothes from your house to change into." I giggle softly before pressing the 'call nurse' button next to my bed.

"I'm assuming you're ready to sign the release forms, Umino-san?" Miss Kikyo, the nurse assigned to me, asks as she walks in with a clipboard and a pen in her hands.

"Of course!" I take the clipboard and pen before signing where she needed me to and getting out of the hospital bed.

"Kakashi-kun, would you mind waiting outside the room while I take a quick shower?" I ask, looking at him.

"Not at all!" I smile and stretch my body out, watching him walk out of the room before going into the bathroom to shower and change into the clothes that Kakashi brought for me.

After I finished getting dressed, I towel-dry my long hair and brush it out before putting it in a high ponytail and exiting the bathroom.

Outside the Hospital:

As I walk side-by-side with Kakashi, I ask, "So what time is the concert starting?"

"9:30pm...oh, by the way, I also got VIP passes to meet the band members backstage..." He says, watching me from the corner of his visible eye.

"No way...those are damn near impossible to acquire! How in the hell did you get them!?" He chuckles.

"It just so happens that I'm good friends with Ivan Moody and Jason Hook...they have been friends of mine since before they even got famous..." I stare at him wide-eyed.

"How did you meet them?"

"Well, I was still in ANBU when we met, but anyways, I was on a classified mission...I can't tell you the details, so don't ask...I was just heading back to the village when I saw them struggling to get their drum set and speakers onto their van, so I told my squad to go ahead and tell the Hokage that I will be there shortly, then I asked them if they needed any help getting their stuff into the van...they said yes and I got it all in their van. Then they asked me my name and they introduced themselves and said that they were grateful for my help because everyone else who passed them didn't even offer to help or anything, so ever since then, we've been keeping in touch." I look at him, smiling.

"I take it the Hokage didn't believe you when you explained why you were late?" He laughs softly.

"No, he didn't..." I giggle gently.

"I figured that would happen..." As we arrive at my house, I smile and say, "I'm guessing you're going to come get me around nine tonight?"

"Yup..." I turn away to unlock the door, looking at him from the corner of my eyes.

"You better not be late for this, or so help me, Kakashi, I will beat the living hell out of you..." He does his closed-eyed smile, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Wouldn't dream of it..."

9:00pm:

As I finish putting on a bit of make-up, I hear my doorbell ring downstairs. I smile and stride down the stairs before answering the door to see Kakashi in a casual outfit.

Kakashi's POV:

After ringing the doorbell, I hear her come down the stairs before opening the door to reveal her wearing a dark red tank top that showed off her toned stomach and a knee length black skirt with matching strapped shoes.

My jaw nearly drops to the ground.

"Hey! You're actually on time! That's new..." She says, snapping me out of my slight trance.

"Well I didn't exactly want to be beaten to a pulp, you know...by the way, you look amazing..." I reply smoothly. She blushes and smiles.

"Thank you...you look good, as well...so, are you ready?"

"Only if you are..."

More will be added soon! Toodles!


End file.
